


Captain America & Bucky Bear's Most Excellent Tumblr Adventures

by darth_stitch



Series: Two Boys from Brooklyn [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Bear - Freeform, Crack, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sesame Street, Star Wars - Freeform, Steve and Bucky discover fandom, The Hobbit - Freeform, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the two boys from Brooklyn discover Tumblr and fandom.  Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is the beginning to several stories about AFTER.

The story of how Steve Rogers went after his long-lost friend, the story of how Bucky Barnes reclaimed himself and came to terms with his life as the Winter Soldier, the story of how two boys from Brooklyn finally came back from their war and found their way back home - these are the stories that will be told and retold over and over again. 

But this is one of the stories about what happens After, because while it's easy to say _And they lived happily ever after_ at the end, there's still room for more.  

And it must be admitted that it's really _awesome,_ now that the Avengers have two nonagenarians trying to figure out the 21st century _together_. 

Bucky is _slightly_ better than Steve at this because he has been awake for at least a couple of years or so every decade, although understandably, the memories are a mess due to all the brainwashing shenanigans.  But still - it is, as Tony Stark claims, “Dracula leading the Count all the way to Sesame Street.” 

Bucky _loves_ Sesame Street.  He has a soft spot for Kermit, who reminds him very much of one Steven Grant Rogers.  These are the old-school _episodes_ , thank you, with the occasionally frightening animated sequences of patterns and pictures and numbers and the Hulk is perfectly happy to sit next to Bucky when they have Sesame Street on, though the Hulk is not too fond of Elmo.  

Steve has a soft spot for Ernie and Bert and Bucky rolls his eyes at him and says, “Yeah, you would, _Ernie_.”  And Natasha sits on Clint to prevent him from talking about Bert and Ernie _slash_ , because no, some things need to remain clear of Rule 34.  

Thor says that Oscar reminds him of his brother.  Tony confirms the resemblance and has threatened, on occasion, to send a trash can of the right look and size to Asgard.

Fine, Steve and Bucky _cried_ when Mr. Hooper died.

And after that, Bucky discovers _slash_ because no Star Trek marathon is complete without Tony talking about Jim/Spock while Clint ships Jim/Bones like a motherfucker and Natasha has called dibs on the Jim/Spock/Bones OT3. 

There’s an argument on how they’re going to watch the Star Wars trilogy (Tony stubbornly acknowledges the existence of only ONE trilogy and says that there is not enough booze in the world to drown out the memory of the prequels) and Steve gets confused because, hey, isn’t it obvious - the movies have the numbers - watch episodes 1 to 6 and Tony says no no no, that’s not how it works, it’s going to suck, it’s going to suck _balls_ and no you can’t have a Star Wars experience like that.

Finally Bruce tells them about the perfect Star Wars Formula which is Episode IV, V, I, II, III and VI and that makes sense, that makes brilliant, perfect sense, because yeah, of course you need to know about Darth Vader _after_ the reveal in Empire. 

And nobody says anything about the way Steve, copying a move that he learned from Bucky in the way back when, nonchalantly slides an arm over Bucky’s shoulders during the part where Luke is pleading for his cyborg father to come back to them and Bucky slants him a grin that says “I’m on to you, punk” but leans into the embrace because.  Yeah.  Because. 

Bucky is slightly better at doing the social media thing but he prefers Tumblr to Twitter because there’s more things to do and the first time he posts a picture of Steve in the kitchen, shirtless, sleepy, bedhead Steve, with pyjama pants that are just a thread away from falling off his hips because Steve likes to be comfortable, Bucky breaks Tumblr. 

Bucky posts the picture with the recipes for Steve’s Breakfast, which is a foodgasm of pancakes, bacon, eggs and hash browns and yeah, it’s a change, that is, from rations and scrounging and making the food budget stretch a little more. 

But yeah, he posts the picture of sleepy bedhead Steve and his breakfasts and he’ll post other pictures of Brooklyn and what used to be old haunts they remembered but it’s just that, a memory and the two of them are moving on, together. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The further adventures of Captain America and his Bucky Bear in Tumblr.

So everyone's favorite nonagenarians get Tumblr accounts because they still can’t quite get the hang of the Twitter thing.   A little known fact about both Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes is that they're both not half bad at writing.  Steve has his art to go with his thoughts; Bucky uses photographs.  It helps them both cope with the sheer metric fuckton (as Clint has so eloquently put it) of psychological scars and trauma that they ended up with.

Bucky used to have a Brownie camera.  He'd scrimped and saved for ages to get one and he ended up pawning it one winter to pay for Steve's medical bills.  He never hesitated.  He was both surprised and touched to find out that some of the old photographs he'd taken - mostly pictures of Brooklyn - were apparently among Steve's belongings and were lovingly preserved.  He ended up scanning said photographs and putting them alongside the new pictures of Brooklyn that he's taken with his new digital camera on his Tumblr. 

Bucky still can't get over the fact that he and Steve don't have to look longingly at art or camera stores to get what they needed.  One good thing about being in this century at least, with about seventy years' worth of back pay between the two of them. 

Tony being Tony of course can’t help but pronounce Bucky’s blog as so depressingly “hipster” whatever that is. Bucky just flips him off and laughs.

It’s Darcy who introduces them to the fandom side of Tumblr and hey, Steve already got himself followers because of his awesome rendition of Disney Princesses as dames in the 40’s. If Snow White looks suspiciously like Peggy Carter back in the day and also looks like she knows how to shoot that gun she’s toting, well, Bucky will back Steve up to the hilt.

Steve and Bucky once spent a day outrageously flirting with and making the aged and now so very fragile Peggy Carter laugh. She adored Steve’s rendering of her as Snow White though.

In the meantime, Bucky learns about fluffy chickens, memes, SuperWhoLock, making John Green find the thing and that shipping is no longer just a word that pertains to business and putting a boat on the water.  Steve did a Johnlock fan art based on a famous fan fic that had John Watson and Sherlock Holmes as Hollywood actors. It nearly broke his Tumblr.

Bucky, in the meantime, ended up trying his hand at fan fiction.

So maybe he was a Tolkien fan from back in the day because he got hold of a tattered copy of The Hobbit from one of the British soldiers who traded it for chewing gum, socks and cigarettes. And maybe there were several nights where he read the damn thing aloud to the Commandos (but Steve was his main audience). And maybe he had a massive soft spot for Bilbo, because little guys that managed to do great, ridiculously brave things have a special place in Bucky's heart (yes, he's obviously biased - shut up, Tony).  And maybe Bucky remembered that Thorin Oakenshield and his nephews got a helluva bum deal dying off like that and he read between the lines for Bilbo, who tried to cover up all that grief by writing that the Dwarves could be jerks too, which suspiciously sounded like the way he and Steve would mess around and call each other punk and jerk because like what that Princess Bride book said, it was how they said _I love you_ without turning into complete saps.

So maybe Bucky found out on Tumblr that there was such a thing as Bagginshield and he figures, hell, that made a lot of sense.  And he finds this story where Thorin Oakenshield and the other dead dwarves end up being this ghostly peanut gallery for Gimli during the whole deal with Bilbo’s old magic ring. And he gets it, the whole metric fuckton of grief and regret, because Bucky still has nights when he wakes up in a cold sweat, a ghost watching his life unfold and being unable to speak or stop things. And Steve is the only one who can hear Bucky clearly, in the silent spaces and the words that he could never say.

(And of course Gimli and Legolas ran off and got married after the War of the Ring. Seriously, why else did Legolas end up smuggling his Dwarf Fella all the way to Valinor?)

So Bucky ends up writing his own Bagginshield stories and maybe his rendering of Bilbo is a bit like he’s writing Steve’s wooly pated and wooly footed English twin. Or cousin. Most of the time, Bucky writes happy endings though it takes a lot of shit going down before they get there.

And Steve is happy to draw the illustrations for Bucky’s stories. Darcy says that between the two of them, they might break Tumblr yet. Natasha feeds Bucky what she calls Plot Bunnies and Bruce unleashes his inner Tolkien nerd and helps Bucky with Khuzdul, because yeah, Bruce thinks Dwarves are far more awesome than Elves. Thor promptly breaks all their brains by mentioning that Moria at the height of its glory is much like Asgard, except in a mountain.

He reassures them that nothing like the Balrog will be invading the Earth….anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at [The Blanket Fort](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/84327783841/captain-america-and-bucky-bears-adventures-in-tumblr)
> 
> There is a shameless, shameless reference here to the lovely determamfidd and [Sansûkh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/855528?view_full_work=true). Yes, Bucky ships Bagginshield and Gigolas like a boss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Sam Wilson Helped Bucky Bear Find His Forever Home

So far, Steve and Bucky have been doing the Tumblr thing incognito.  Even their Tumblr user names don’t give anything away. 

Steve vetoed Tony’s suggestion of “capspangles.tumblr.com” and Bucky just gave Tony his Best Evil Dracula Glare of Death for “sgtstarbucks.tumblr.com.”

All right - so maybe Bucky did use the name “Dracula” somewhere in his Tumblr username - an ironic tribute to _his_ Old Country and yeah, Bucky remembers his Romanian grandfather telling him vampire stories, to say nothing of his endless complaints about the whole Dracula story, since he was really the creation of that “Irish hack.” 

"SgtDracula.tumblr.com?  Really?" was Sam Wilson’s reaction and then gave Bucky a serious once over and asked, "You sure you don’t have dormant vampire genes somewhere in there?  Like you’re not going to up and start sparkling in the sunlight, are you?"

"The fact that you _know_ about sparkly vampires is making me all respect for you!” Tony hollers.

Steve mumbles, “I thought the first book wasn’t so bad.  A bit silly, but not that bad.”

Tony’s face lights up with unholy glee while Sam just gapes at one very embarrassed Captain.  Bucky’s thinking very seriously about assassinating them all to save Steve (because some Old Habits die hard) and where to hide the bodies but Steve, as always, got himself out of his own mess. 

"Nat read them.  She lent her copy to me."

That shuts Tony right up.

And then Sam brings Steve a belated birthday present, which he apparently found on Etsy.

"It’s a Bucky Bear, man. Just like what you always wanted."

Bucky sputters.  “A what?!”

And Steve turns this most adorable shade of pink and explains that apparently, for the past 70 years, “Bucky Bears” are a thing, based both off the fictional teenage “Bucky” sidekick from the Captain America comics and now, with the “real” Bucky portrayed in that HBO miniseries “The Howling Commandos,” said Bucky Bears were apparently being popular all over again.

(It has always been a source of Great Annoyance to Bucky that he was portrayed as Captain America's "teenage sidekick" in those ridiculous comic books when, in fact, he was actually a year older than Steve.)

Steve actually learned how to make gifs based on the TV series and posts Howling Commandos fan art with the real life Commando and his fictional counterpart. It’s as popular as the Bagginshield fan art he makes for Bucky’s fan fiction.  Also Steve spent fifteen minutes laughing his ass off after finding out that according to Tumblr, the “real” Bucky Barnes was Internet Catnip.  Or Tumblr Catnip.  Either way, Steve agreed.

Eventually, Bucky is persuaded to pose with his “bear” counterpart.

Eventually, one of them forgets that their Tumblrs were meant to be incognito and Steve posts his picture with Bucky cuddling said bear.

And thus, this is how Sam Wilson indirectly caused Tumblr servers to go down for a day when everyone on the planet figured out who was behind theplanningman.tumblr.com and sgtdracula.tumblr.com. 

At least Bucky Bear now had his forever home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at [The Blanket Fort](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/84355226381/how-sam-wilson-helped-bucky-bear-find-his-forever-home)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky discover their RPF fandom and Bucky has epic feels about their "ship name."

Per the infamous "Tony Rule," this, as always, started with Tony.

"The kids call it Stucky." Tony began.

"No, Tony, no no no no no!" This from Bruce who promptly buried his face in his hands and started to breathe evenly.  No point in breaking the living room as the Hulk.  And Tony had just replaced Bruce's favorite couch seat too.  

Of course, Tony was not to be stopped.  "Personally, I rather like the ring of ‘Starbucks’ myself."

Okay, so that alone should have told Bucky _not to ask_.  But he was curious and Steve wasn’t the only one with a thing for cats and curiosity so he took the plunge.

And asked the Question.  

"TL;DR:  It’s a shipping thing the fans got into after everyone went nuts over the _Howling Commandos_ series on HBO.  Try not to poke at it anymore,” Sam explained, effectively putting the kibosh on Tony, who pouted. 

"I was just going to say that it’s like the whole Science Bros thing with me and Brother Banner here!  It’s SWEET!" 

So Bucky, naturally, ignored the pleas of common sense from both Sam Wilson and Bruce Banner, and went on Tumblr.

And then promptly started swearing in Russian.  Then Brooklyn-ese.  Which he was both equally fluent in.

Steve spluttered and went pink after seeing some of the slightly more…. _racy_ artwork of him and Bucky …. no, Bucky Barnes could just not finish that thought.  Too much to ask of a man who already had his brains fried fifty-seven ways to hell and back. 

"But -  we didn’t…. we weren’t together in _that_ way yet…. not during that time…. I mean…."  And then, because Steve was Steve and he was _not_ really the angelic blushing virgin everyone else in America liked to think he was, looked closer at one of the artworks and then slanted a Certain Kind of Smile in Bucky’s general direction.

Said smile was generally guaran-damn-teed to take out any sane person at the knees.  Bucky could vouch for that.

"Hey, Bucky, you think we could try this one out later?"

Amidst the cries of “AAAAUGH! BRAIN BLEACH! TMI!!!” from the others, Bucky gave Steve his own slow smile and purred back a definite yes.

Later on, Tumblr was again sent into a major meltdown after Operation: Troll the Stucky Fans was put into effect by Captain Steven Grant Rogers and Sargeant James Buchanan Barnes.

However, it did not end there. 

Eventually, Bucky had to say his piece about Certain Things. 

"I don’t get it.  Everyone else gets really cool names for their ‘Ship’," Bucky still can’t help putting in the verbal quotation marks because he constantly has to remind himself that "ship" doesn’t just refer to a sailing vessel anymore in this day and age.  "Why do Steve and I get the really _ridiculous_ ship name?  I mean, seriously, _Stucky_.  Really?”

"Maybe because ‘OTP: Stupidly Adorable Nonagenerians’ is too long to remember?" Darcy volunteered.

"Stupidly Adorable whatsis now?" This from Steve.  The fact that he is currently sprawled on the couch allows Darcy to pat him on the head, coolly ignoring the possessive growl from one ex-brainwashed Super Assassin. 

"I'm still voting for Starbucks," Tony puts in.  "Or hey - Buck Rogers! There you go.  New Ship Name solved!"

"You - you do not get to have an opinion on this.  You with your Science Bros thing!  You even have a Pepperony thing!" And okay, Bucky feels a good ol’ dose of Classic Brooklyn Rage upon him and he lets loose.  "You and Bruce are the Science Bros.  The kids shipping the Hobbit and the Perpetually Lost Dwarf get to call it Bagginshield.  Even Legolas and Gimli get to be Gigolas, which reminds me of something between giggles and Orlando Bloom being an Elf Gigolo.   Birdbrain Number One over there gets to be Shield Husbands with his Agent…."

"Should I be glad that we’re not included in this rant?" Natasha murmurs to Birdbrain Number Two…. er….. _Sam,_ who has the sense to duck and cover. 

"You had to say the 'Buck Rogers' thing," Steve sighed.  "Bucky _hates_ being called Buck Rogers.  You know, he actually threatened to shoot Dum Dum's nuts off if he called Bucky the 'little Missus' one more time?"

"No, wait, they were shipping you guys even then?" Sam asked in astonishment.   

"I'm not deaf; I _know_ what the scuttlebutt was about us - we just ignored it." 

"Correction, _you_ ignored it - I tried to squelch it but the rest of the fellas decided to take care of it for us," Bucky said.  "We take care of our own." 

"You know, I kind of like us being ‘Captain Buckaroo’…" Steve offers with his best angelic expression. 

That stops Bucky in his tracks and he directs his best Dracula Glare of Death in the general direction of his Idiot Boyfriend.  Who, of course, sensibly counters it with big, fluttery, “Love Me?” eyes. 

And then Bucky just buries his head in his hands.  “Fuck me.  Fine.  Captain Buckaroo it is.” 

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These originally appeared on the Blanket Fort: 
> 
> [In Which Steve & Bucky Discover Their RPF Fandom](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/84491257946/in-which-steve-and-bucky-discover-their-rpf-fandom)
> 
> [In Which Bucky Protests About Their Ship Name](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/84591938951/in-which-bucky-protests-about-their-ship-name)
> 
> I blame tumblr buddy tygermama entirely for this because of this particular [headcanon](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/84463990966/based-off-this-headcanon-where-tom-hanks-and) where the Howling Commandos were immortalized in an Emmy-award TV series produced by Tom Hanks and Steven Spielberg.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of ridiculous shenanigans was originally posted at [The Blanket Fort](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/83856264962/the-adventures-of-captain-america-and-bucky-bear)


End file.
